The disclosed technology regards a reusable diversionary device that uses non-pyrotechnic components to generate sound, light, and concussive force upon rupture.
Pyrotechnic diversionary devices, or flash-bang devices, are used to create an element of surprise during tactical entry operations by using intense sound, light, and pressure (concussive force) to render targeted adversaries momentarily stunned and confused. Typically, these devices use pyrotechnics to create the “light” or “flash” portion, which can be highly unsafe or dangerous in certain environments, and because of the of the pyrotechnic nature these devices, they are typically single use only.
The Non-Pyrotechnic Diversionary Device (NPDD) of the disclosed technology uses non-pyrotechnic components that are capable of generating similar effects to a traditional pyrotechnic-based device (i.e., light, sound, and concussive force) but without the flame or obscuring smoke associated with conventional flash-bang devices. The NPDD further controls the bursting effect of the device, minimizing any projectiles, shrapnel or other pieces of the technology from breaking off and potentially causing unintended injury. By its design and configuration, all but a few components of the NPDD are reusable, and the remaining components are replaceable. Furthermore, the NPDD may be of similar size and shape to a traditional pyrotechnic flash-bang device, and can fit existing carrier pouches. As a result, operators (i.e., Special Forces, Military, specialized law enforcement units, Federal agencies, or other users) may use the NPDD in situations that would normally preclude the use of traditional pyrotechnic flash-bang device.